


Life isn't All Sunshine and Rainbows

by Koli_1997



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Good Peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koli_1997/pseuds/Koli_1997
Summary: When a person with a strong bond loses their soulmate, they suffer from Soul-Stricken Syndrome. Most sufferers commit suicide within a year of the loss.  Melissa McCall agrees to foster a young teen, Stiles diagnosed with S3.  Through an unexpected meeting, Peter Hale meets Stiles and the whole Hale family comes to help Stiles.





	1. An Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea stuck in my head and it won't go away. So, I am writing it out and seeing where it goes. I don't know where this story is going, but I don't believe in the everything gets resolved and everyone is whole type of endings. So beware before you read if that is not your cup of tea.

It was early afternoon when Melissa McCall pulled into the parking lot of Eichen House. While she was a trained nurse, her specialty was not in mental health and this was the first time she had ever been over to this facility. Dr. Alan Deaton moonlighted between here and Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital where Melissa worked for years and they had come to be well acquainted with each other. Still it was a surprise when he asked if she would come to Eichen for a meeting about a job.

“Melissa! So glad you were able to make it.” Dr. Deaton greeted her warmly.

“Anything for you doc. Though I still don’t know what you could have in mind for me. I’m not trained in psychiatric care.” 

“I know, but don’t worry what I want to discuss is not actually a position here at Eichen.” Melissa looked at him with confusion. If the job wasn’t at Eichen, why were they meeting here? “Come, let’s go to my office for a few minutes to discuss,” and Dr. Deaton led her down the hall.

His office was cozy compared to the stark hallways. He sat at the chair behind his desk and waved a hand to indicate Melissa should take a seat on the small chaise. He placed his elbows on the desk and rested his chin on his hands.

“Melissa in all the years we have worked together, I have seen you provide exemplary care to the patients and connect with them on a level that most medical professionals are unable to do.”

Melissa blushed at the compliment. “Thank you, I love my work.”

“Tell me, what do you know about S3?”

“Honestly, not much. I know it’s rare and usually patients diagnosed with S3 don’t survive more than a year.”

“Yes that is true. S3 stands for Soul-Stricken Syndrome. As you know, when people actually find their soulmates, a psychic bond is formed between them that grows stronger over time. If there is loss of one of the partners in a traumatic event it can cause the onset of S3. It is like an open fissure in the living partner’s soul that can never heal. They typically experience a complete mental breakdown and commit suicide within a few months. We have a ward dedicated to the care of S3 sufferers and have made great gains in the last few years assisting these patients.” Dr. Deaton explained.

“That’s great to hear, but I still don’t understand what this has to do with me.” Melissa was getting more confused by the moment. Why was she here? She knew next to nothing about S3 and didn’t even have a soulmate herself. She couldn’t relate to what these people were going through.

“I have a very unique patient that I want you to meet. Most S3 sufferers are in their late 50’s or older, but every now and again, we get someone younger. The boy I want you to meet is currently only fourteen years old and has been here for two years.”

“He’s been here since he was twelve! I’ve never heard of such a thing!” Melissa was shocked. While it wasn’t completely foreign that children found their soulmates; the bonds they formed were tenuous at best. There is no way a child could suffer from S3. “That can’t be possible.”

“Like I said, Stiles is a unique patient. He met his soulmate, Heather when they were both three years old at preschool. It became clear that they were soulmates and a fledgling bond soon began to form. Both parents encouraged them to spend time together. Two years later, Heather lost her family in an automobile accident and having no one else, the Stilinskis - Stile’s parents,” Alan clarified, “took her in. From there they spent everyday together for seven years. Due to the traumatic loss of her family, Heather naturally pursued the psychic bond between her and Stiles and their bond was as strong as a couple that had been together for twenty plus years.”

“That is incredible.” Melissa was in awe that two children could be so close.

“Children love without inhibition Melissa.” Alan gently chided. “They haven’t learned to hide parts of themselves for fear of rejection.” His eyes got a bit misty as he continued. “Sadly, two years ago, the family was going out for Stiles’ birthday and were robbed at gun point. The gunman was just an addict coming down off of some street drug, but he recognized Stiles’ father as the Sheriff and in his mind there was no option but to gun down the whole family. The Sheriff, his wife and Heather all died at the scene. I don’t know if Stiles moved or if it was just a bad shot, but he survived, though severely injured. The worst was he watched as both his parents and his soulmate died right in front of him.”

Melissa grabbed a tissue from the desk to dab the tears in her eyes. She couldn’t begin to fathom the pain and loss this child must have suffered. “Dr. Deaton, Alan, I am truly moved by all of this, but what are you looking for me to do?”

“Stiles has been with us two years now. The first year he was essentially catatonic, but he has made some strong progress in the last twelve months. However, I don’t see him improving more within an institution. He needs a home.”

“A home?” Melissa gaped at the doctor. “Someone with S3 needs around the clock care. There is no way I could take in a child like that while maintaining shifts at the hospital. Plus I have a son at home to support.”

“Eichen House has received a grant especially for Stiles that would more than cover your salary and his expenses. We would help to outfit his room with all the necessary equipment and can provide training for both you and your son.” Alan stood up from his desk and sat by Melissa, taking her hand in his. “Melissa, I want to see Stiles have a quality of life that could not exist inside of this facility. This is no place for a child to spend their life. Please let me introduce you to him before you make a decision.”

Melissa nodded and he stood and pulled her up as well. “Come with me.”

A short walk down the hall and they came to a room with a two-way window. Inside was a boy who looked even younger than fourteen, lying on his side with a large cloth-covered device that was against his back and had ‘arms’ that wrapped at his waist and attached in the front. 

“The device makes me think of those pictures of orphaned monkeys clinging to teddy bears.” Melissa commented.

“That is actually where we got the idea from. The device is to simulate cuddling and has an internal heater to provide warmth and is specially designed to emulate the weight of a person. This one was designed to be similar in weight and height to Stiles.” Alan smiled sadly looking at Stiles. “S3 sufferers are all chronically touch-starved and this device helps to ease anxiety and provide some semblance of comfort.”

Stiles’ eyes are open and Melissa can see tears slowly falling down his cheeks. There is a nurse in the room holding his hand and speaking to him quietly. “Why is he crying?”

“This is not one of Stiles’ better days. Most days, he can get up, follow directions and be semi-functional, but there are days like this.” Alan turned to look at Melissa, “Remember I said that S3 sufferers have a fissure in their soul that cannot be healed?” Melissa nodded. “Some days he feels it more than others. On days like this, we use the cuddle device and try to have a nurse or volunteer sit with him. All we can do is comfort him.”

“You mentioned most days he is semi-functional. What does that mean?” Melissa stared at the boy wondering how she could possibly care for him properly.

“Stiles is fully recovered from the gunshot wound, but mentally he is often in a dissociative state. He will respond to most direct questions and follow basic directions. He can dress and bathe himself, though he needs supervision. He doesn’t talk much and can appear to have a flat affect. On his really good days, he connects with other people and I have even heard him laugh on occasion. That is why I want him in a home and not a ward. He is never going to fully recover from the loss of Heather, but his life could be so much more.” Melissa’s heart clenched. How could she deny this boy an opportunity to have a family again?

“Okay.”

“Okay what?” Alan looked at her with a tilt to his head.

“Okay, let’s talk how this might work.” Melissa wiped her eyes again. “Let’s talk about giving Stiles a home."


	2. An Unexpected Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Cora meet Stiles.

*Two Years Later*

“Scott! Honey, we’re out of milk.” The sound of Melissa’s voice muffled as her head was in the refrigerator while she searched for the necessary ingredients for dinner. Having heard no response, she stood up and called out again. “Scott?”

“Yeah mom?” A floppy haired brunette head popped around the corner. At sixteen, Scott had a boyish charm and an easy going nature.

“We’re out of milk. Can you run to the store?”

“Can Stiles come with me?” As it looked like Melissa was about to say no, Scott engaged the puppy eyes. “Please? I know how to watch out for him and he’s been stuck home all week already.”

Stiles had a string of bad days following a therapy appointment with Dr. Deaton. Alan was pushing Stiles a bit more to open up about some of his feelings and it hadn’t been received well. Most of the week had been Stiles either sitting on his bed staring at the wall or uncontrollably weeping. Scott being the gentle soul he was had made it his mission to bring Stiles around.

“Honey are you sure? He’s just getting back on an even keel.” Melissa was bending, but Scott was not one to give up easily.

“Mom, he needs to get out and be around other people. It’s good for him. Plus it’s just a quick in and out for milk.” 

At that moment, Stiles appeared around the corner. In the two years he had lived with the McCall’s, he had grown up a lot. Physically, he had grown at least a foot and was now just a little taller than Scott. They kept his hair shaved close to his head as he had a tendency to try and pull it out on really bad days. Melissa accredited all of Stiles progress to Scott. That boy had gone out of his way to show love and care to Stiles and through it Stiles was more engaged with what was going on around him.

“Go to the store?” Stiles quiet voice questioned as he latched on to the back of Scott’s shirt and rested his head on his shoulder. Scott looked at his mom as if to say ‘See!’.

Melissa relented. “Fine, both of you go and bring back a half gallon of milk. No side trips!”

Scott let out a whoop and even Stiles gave a slight grin. 

________________________________________________________________

 

“My dear niece, why must you insist on buying these nutritionally void, over marketed cereals?” Peter Hale let out a dramatic sigh as he looked to his sixteen year old niece, Cora. 

“Uncle Peter, I happen to like nutritionally void, over marketed cereals because they taste good.” Cora smirked.

Peter rolled his eyes. “You mean you like sugar.”

“That too.”

The two had been sent out by the Hale family to complete the mandatory mid-week shopping trip. There were so many in their household that once a week was just not enough. Between Peter’s sister, Talia and her husband, their children Derek and Cora plus their sister Laura, her husband and two kids and finally Peter, there was an never ending shortage of milk, cereal and toilet paper.

“So what are you teaching this semester?” Cora asked while scanning the shelves for the specific brand of peanut butter that was smooth, but not too smooth.

“Let’s see, I have an Intro to Art class filled with freshmen who have no idea who Degas is, a Modern Art class where everyone assumes they get to paint nude models and an Art History course on the Renaissance period.” 

“No complaints about the last one?” Cora raised her eyebrows as she dropped the peanut butter into the cart.

“No, that class actually has students that remember their brains each morning. So I actually enjoy that one.” Peter replied. With two masters and a Ph.D. in art and art history, he was well qualified to teach anywhere, but choose to stay close to his family after the incident with Derek six years ago and thus taught at the Beacon Hills Community College where, according to Peter, only dropouts, has been jocks and morons attended.

They continued to chat and add items to the cart. “Why are there 50 varieties of spaghetti sauce?” Cora whined. “You know we are going to get the wrong one and mom is just going to send us back here right?”

"Cora, your lack of faith in our abi-,” Cora turned around to see why Peter stopped talking only to come face to face with a pair of skinny arms wrapped around Peter’s waist.

“What the hell?” Cora exclaimed. Who just walks up and hugs a stranger?

“Excuse me?” Peter tried to turn his head and get a look at the person clinging to him. “I think you may have mistaken me for someone else.”

Peter can feel the person’s head nestled between his shoulder blades and then he hears the person begin to weep and feels his shirt getting damp. Still trying to wrap his head around what was happening, he looked down and saw a medical alert bracelet. Gently grabbing it, he flipped it to read: Soul-Stricken Syndrome. 

“Oh crap.” Peter said under his breath. While he had never met someone with S3, his nephew Derek had lost his soulmate in high school and the whole family had witnessed what that loss could do to someone. Thankfully their bond had not been very strong and Derek fully recovered. Looking at the arms of the person clinging to him, he realized he was around Cora’s age.

“Yo! Buddy! Let go of my uncle.” Cora tried to physically move Stiles’ arms from Peter.

“Cora, wait.” Peter interjected, but it was too late. The weeping turned to keening and the boy clung tighter.

“Stiles? Oh man, mister I am so sorry.” A young brunette approached the group. “Stiles, it’s Scott. You need to let this nice gentleman go, okay?”

Stiles buried his head further into Peter’s back and cried louder. They were starting to attract a crowd.

“What’s going on?” Cora asked.

“This is my brother Stiles. He has S3 and he doesn’t understand personal space.” Turning to Peter, Scott looked at him with his puppy eyes. "I’m sorry, he was having a really good day, I thought he could handle going to the store.”

Stiles started mumbling something over and over. “What is it Stiles?” Scott implored while trying to figure out how he was going to get Stiles to let go of this guy.

“Dad, dad, dad, dad…” Stiles continued to cry and quietly mumble. Then suddenly it was like the puppet strings were cut and his legs gave out. Peter reacted quickly, reaching around and simultaneously maneuvering Stiles to the front and sitting down so that Stiles was now basically in Peter’s lap with his head on his chest.

“Where is your father?” Peter asked quietly while bringing his arms up to hold the boy. He knew the boy needed touch, but it seemed like the only person that would be able to rectify the issue was the father he was crying for.

“My father lives in San Francisco, but that wouldn’t help anyway. Stiles is my foster brother. His parents are dead.” Scott sat down next to Peter and placed is hand on Stiles leg. “Hey buddy,” he whispered softly, “mom needs us to bring the milk home for dinner. Remember? We need to go home.”

Stiles clung harder to Peter and shook his head. “I’m gonna have to call my mom. He’s approached strangers before, but he’s never done this.”

“Uncle Peter, what is going on?” Cora came and sat next to him.

“Do you remember when Paige died?” Peter asked, keeping his voice soft. She nodded. “Remember how distraught Derek was for months?” Again she nodded. “That is the reaction of a person with a fledgling bond to a soulmate. This boy has lost his soulmate, but the bond was much stronger. The effects are much worse the stronger the bond is.”

“How can that be, he looks to be my age? No one my age has a bond like this?”

“There are exceptions to every rule dear.” Peter rested his chin on Stiles’ head. “Life doesn’t discriminate.”

Scott walked back over to the group. “I just talked to my mom. She said for me to call an ambulance so we can get Stiles sedated and then I can take him home.”

“Why don’t I just go with you and take him home and avoid all of that?” Peter suggested.

“I wouldn’t feel comfortable with letting Stiles go in your car,” replied Scott. “I don’t know you and people try to take advantage of S3 sufferers.”

“Cora can drive my car and I can ride with you in yours. That way you can keep me in sight at all times.” Peter dreaded the thought of some faceless paramedics physically removing Stiles and sedating him. The boy was traumatized enough as it was.

“Are you sure?” Scott looked skeptical that someone would be willing to let an unknown teenager cling, cry and drip snot all over their clothing.

“Yes, my nephew lost his soulmate years ago and I’ve seen what loss can do to someone. I don’t want to traumatize Stiles if I can help it.”

“Thanks, let me tell my mom the change in plans and we can go.” Scott started to get up and paused. “Really, thank you, people don’t treat Stiles with the care and respect he deserves."


End file.
